Random Cinnamon Roll
by ManisPedas29
Summary: Pelepas geram. Next! [TAUGEM]
1. BlazeGem

_**Warning : slash hinted**_

* * *

 ** _ManisPedas29_**

* * *

Apapun yang terjadi , aku akan sentiasa berada disisinya walau kemana pun dia pergi

* * *

 **Blaze p.o.v**

Malam dini suara kami masih terdengar jelas di lapangan basketball. Aku bermain dengan gigih , berusaha mengelak dari lawanku merebut bola. Bola ditangan , ku lantulkan beberapa kali seiring aku berlari kesana kemari dari kejaran sang lawan.

"Cis! " Aku menyeringai, melihat sang lawan begitu geram dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Hayolah! Cam ni kau kalah Lintar?!" Teriakku dengan tujuan memarakkan lagi kemarahannya. Aku terkekeh.

 _Hebat..._ Lelaki bermata merah langsung menuju padaku, gerak-geri tangannya ku perhatikan. Dimana aku mengelakkan bola disitu tangannya tangkas berada. Dia semakin gerigitan disebabkan olahan permainanku yang licik seperti mana-mana pemain antarabangsa yang mahir.

Pantas , aku berlari bila ada kesempatan terkemukakan. Mengundang kekejutan pada air muka Halilintar yang terkenal _stoic._

 _ **CHENG!**_

Jaring besi itu berdecing tatkala bola ditanganku ku lontar dari jarak yang cukup dekat dan menjaringkan satu lagi markah dari lawan.

" _YEAYY! AKU MENANG! "_

Jeritku riang sambil meninju langit-langit udara.

"Ceh... _Yalah_ , _yalah_ , aku berhutang dengan kau sebab main 20 _round. "_

"Jadi esok lanjalah aku makan soto _hahaha!"_

Aku tiba-tiba mencelah kata-katanya , membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Setuju?"

"Setuju."

Kami saling membalas hulurun tangan sebagai tanda salam perpisahan sebelum Halilintar menjumpai sesuatu dibalik semak yang agak gelap.

"Blaze...aku rasa ada orang dekat situ" Saun-saun Halilintar meneliti dan betul apa yang dikatakan sahabatku. Aku kenal bayangan figura tu.

" Ha! Gempa!" Pekikku nyaring. Ah dia terbangun kah? Akhir begini?

Aku merogoh saku beg sandanganku dan melihat jam tangan yang hampir menunjukkan 11 malam.

'10.52 malam?!'

Lantas ku bergegas mengutip dan mengemas barang-barangku kedalam beg. Sekiranya limpas nanti habislah riwayat kami nanti kena tangkap dengan pegawai sekuriti.

" Oi _geng!_ Aku balik dulu! " Kataku , melambai sedikit ke arah Halilintar yang juga sibuk menungut barang-barangnya .

"Kenapa tak call kalau bangun? _Hish_ , malam-malam begini bahaya jalan sorang-sorang" Tegurku, menutup pagar dibelakang badanku sedangkan pandanganku hanya tertumpu pada sesosok figura yang rendah dihadapanku.

Anak mata coklatnya terang dilihat walau terhalang cahaya lampu.

Ia menunjukkan layar skrin telefon pintarnya . Tepat pada mana butang 'silent' telah diaktifkan. Dalam kata lain... aku tak menjawab panggilan dia!

"Eh?!"

Aku mencari telefon pintarku dan membuka notif . _Dua panggilan dan satu pesanan singkat_.

 _whoops_

Aku melirik dari kepalaku yang tertunduk lalu tersengih akan kesilapanku.

"Hehe , _sorry sayang.."_

Gempa menjelingkan matanya.

" _Alolo ,_ janganlah marah ya? ya? Henfon aku letak dalam beg tadi jadi tak dengar" Pujukku , merangkul bahu kecilnya yang berani berpaling dari pandanganku.

* * *

 _ **Manis belum selamat dari exam hahaha /dibunuh exam/**_

 _ **Anyway , saya tak dapat post banyak sebab writersblock. Ni pun sebab idea sekejap2 datang dan pergi~ ama exam**_

 _ **Khas bagi elemental x gem! Semoga asupan anda terisi**_

 _Salam dari ManisPedas~ 3  
_


	2. TauGem

Warning brader~ crush fluff xD

okeh, mari mula-

* * *

"Tauufann!"

Suara familiar itu memanggil namaku sebaik aku mencecahkan kaki dihadapan ruang utama. Deretan langkah berlangsung dan sesosok figura sederhana muncul , termengah-mengah kerana berlari.

"Um tolong cicipkan masakkanku sekejap?" Dia terkekek ragu dibalik dinding yang menutup separuh dari badannya . Dia tentu belum sembuh dari sakit sepenuhnya , kerana lihat saja air mukanya yang tampak lemah dan pucat dari biasa. Aku mengangguk setuju , mengekor dari belakang ke dapur unit , Suasana terasa panas akibat wap-wap masakkan diselubungi aroma lauk pauk yang baru digoreng.

"Mmm sedapnya bau" Ujarku mencium bau-bau yang membuatku terliur untuk makan.

Gempa terkekeh , senyum sahaja tanpa kata sambil mengaut sedikit sup yang ku teka adalah sup ayam.

"Aaaa" Oke ini yang tak diduga sebenarnya. Gempa menyuruh aku membuka mulut sama macam kebanyakkan emak buat pada anak mereka dan spontan aku melangapkan mulut untuk merasa kuah tersebut.

"Aaaaaummp" Tanganku automatik memegang tangannya yang menghulurkan sesudu sup tu dah menghirupnya.

 _Panass, aduhh._

Rasa panasnya hebat tapi sayangnya aku tak rasa apa-apa melainkan tawar.

"Umph, kurang garam Gem" Kataku , lebih baik cari penuturan yang kurang menyinggung perasan dari terus mengatakan hal sebenar.

" Ye ke? " Dia berfikir sejenak sebelum beralih untuk mengambil garam .

"Taufan? Tanganku lepaskan " Oh , aku terlupa , aku sempat genggam. Tak hairan kalau tangannya masih terasa panas dari hangat , rasanya juga tak baik , menyebabkan dia sukar memasak dengan perasa yang cukup.

"Kau demam, jangan dulu buat kerja-kerja rumah" tegurku , sambil berdiri disampingnya . Silap-silap makin sakit pula dia. Dia tak menjawab. Aku tau dia ni degil , selalu rasa bersalah kalau tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Gempaaa" Mula dah ku merengek.

"Ya?"

" . . Atau aku bawa kau ,puteriku. "

Kalau aku tak alang-alang bawa dia ke bilik dengan cara ekstrim. Taruh atas bahu mudah sahaja kerana dia bukannya berat atau besar sangat.

"..."

 _Baik, you ask for it dear princess._

 _Set!_

"T-Taauufaannn! Hyyaa ! ya! ya! Aku rehat! Tapi letakkan aku dulu!"

"Terlambat! Tak! Tak! Tak! Aku tak benarkan kau buat apa-apa selain tidur sampai yang lain datang!"

Brakh!

Pintu terbuka luas sebelum pekikkan kecil menyusul.

"Uff! "

Aku sengaja menggugurkan badan kami ke atas _single bed_ , biar dia terperangkap tak tergerak. Dalam kata lain , menindihnya (muahaha).

"Dengar sini wahai adik manis - tidur , makan ubat atau aku cium kau "

 _Well itu mudah mendiamkannya bila aku sudah menyeringai penuh. Aku pantang dicabar , kerana aku berani buat berbanding Halilintar._

" Bagaimana ,hn?"

"Ja-jangan dekat" Gempa serta-merta menekup mulutku kerana mendekatinya sedangakan kepalanya berpaling kesisi dengan kerlingan mata.

" Tau takut~ " Aku tergelak akhirnya melihat semburat merah yang berdebu dimukanya.

* * *

 _ **Well saya sudah baca review , tapi tak dapat balas , maaf ya .Akan tetapi saya berteima kasih kepada yang dah baca ^^/ . Ye, saya sengaja buat diakhir ceritanya agak terpotong sebab tak tau nak tamatkan macam mana(keburukkan saya heheh) .Oh yea , ff ni random jer , mana2 mini random otp saya masuk. Ini bukan request ya .**_

Dan kalau ada yang ingin add saya difacebook tolong perkenalkan diri melalui pm dulu dari mana anda dapat sebab saya jenisnya was2

 _ **Salam ManisPedas**_


End file.
